


Just Across the Hall

by EnergeticPlus



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: College AU, F/M, I blame tumblr for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPlus/pseuds/EnergeticPlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Freshman at Amber Beach University, Chase and Riley lived across the hall from one another. Barely knowing anything about each other, it wasn't until one particular day when Chase approached his neighbor. It was one day after fighting Battalion when Chase began to wonder why Riley always returned to his room looking like he was running in a marathon. </p><p>Here's the catch. Chase had no idea who his teammates were and he was determined to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some lovely people on tumblr had this great idea about a college based AU for our dinobabies. Our rangers are still the Power Rangers, but outside of fighting Sledge's monsters, they have no idea who their teammates are. Credit for the idea goes to jddorian54 on tumblr!

**_Just Across the Hall_ **

College was something most kids looked forward to while in high school. Getting away from it all, not being under the watchful eye of their parents, being able to eat cold pizza and cupcakes for breakfast. You got to stay up as late as you wanted, sleep in as late as you wanted even if it meant missing your 8am math class and see your friends whenever you wanted to.

There were downsides to college as well.

Not having enough money, failing said 8am math class that you constantly sleep through and getting a little bit homesick. Not that you'd ever admit to the homesickness. But the fun care packages from home are always a major plus.

Chase Randall was not one to be homesick. Sure, he loved his mother, and he obviously missed her cooking. But now it was time for him to spread his wings and sleep in however late he wanted. At least he didn't have an 8am class to fail.

That was, until one of Sledge's monsters attacked Amber Beach.

Chase was a Power Ranger, along with four others who fought at each others sides to protect not only Amber Beach from near constant impending doom but the rest of the planet as well. And while they were a great team, something always bothered Chase.

He didn't know who his teammates were underneath those helmets.

Chase gathered based on their voices that they had one girl on the team, then the four guys including himself. Other than that, he didn't know anything else. No names, ages or if they enjoyed watching _Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog_ as much as he did.

And while Chase had no idea who he was working with, he didn't even know who was calling them into action. Whenever he got the call regarding the latest monster attack, it was always from a female voice dubbed ' _KM_ '. Their mysterious mentor had said that each member of the team had a special 'energem' that enabled the user to bond with a specific type of dinosaur, calling upon their powers to become the latest Power Rangers. Chase had been given his energem from a shopkeeper in his native New Zealand as a reward for saving her cat, Tabitha.

They couldn't hide from each other forever, could they?

It was after one particularly grueling fight with Sledge's latest monster, Battalion, when Chase began to notice _him_.

His neighbor across the hall from him, Chase only knew him by his name. Riley. No sooner did Chase come back from dealing with Battalion, (because seriously who creates a lion monster with the ability to multiply whenever it loses a limb), Riley showed up across the hall looking exhausted and done for the day.

Chase had been sitting in his chair, his feet propped up on the desk by his laptop and the door to his tiny room open wide. The freshman hailing from New Zealand had just cracked open a water bottle when Riley turned towards the direction of the sound.

Riley looked absolutely run down. His dark blonde hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and if he could, he looked like he'd probably take a nap right out in the hallway. "Whoa, mate. Are you okay?" Chase asked, genuinely concerned. He didn't really know Riley, but it didn't seem normal for him to be showing up at his room looking like he just got in a fight with a rabid Zumba instructor.

Pulling his key out of the door when it unlocked, Riley nodded his head. "I'm fine. Just needed to go for a run." Keeping his door open, Riley walked inside and immediately flopped down face first onto his bed.

That's when Chase stood up and wandered into the hallway, hovering just outside of Riley's door. They both had single rooms, which was a rarity at Amber Beach University. It was sort of luck of the draw, and Chase was glad to not share a room with a complete stranger. He didn't want other people using their grubby hands in his bag of doritos. Nor was he fond of the idea of a complete nutter watching him as he slept. Chase would much rather sleep in the nude, given the chance.

"I'd say you weren't okay, mate. Here." Chase was about to give Riley his freshly opened bottle of water, that he didn't drink from yet, when he stopped just shy of the door frame. 

Riley managed to shift around on the bed, his green eyes peering at his neighbor.

"Mind if I come in?" Chase asked and to his surprise, Riley motioned for him to enter. 

Chase smiled and handed Riley the bottle of water. "You look like you could use this more than me." Sure, Chase was tired from the battle he just fought, but Riley looked spent. 

Riley shuffled around on his bed and eventually got himself sitting upright. Taking the bottle of water into his hand, he smiled up at Chase. "Thanks. You didn't have to."

Shaking his head, Chase answered, "No. But I wanted to. What are neighbors for?"

Both boys smiled at one another and eventually, Riley offered Chase a seat at his desk. "You look like you just ran a marathon, you sure you don't need this water more than me?" Riley questioned and Chase shook his head. "Nah, you know, I was running late for my 2 o'clock geology lab and ended up missing it anyways. So much for running there."

Obviously it was a lie. Chase just couldn't blurt out he was a Power Ranger, even if he wished it would earn him points in Riley's eyes. Catching Riley's attention would be a huge positive in Chase's book. Because he certainly was _cute_. 

Riley just sort of shrugged and shifted around on the bright green blanket he had been sitting on. "Geology? Is that your major?"

Chase snorted. "No. Currently undecided. Will probably stay that way until the last minute." He actually enjoyed geology, but it wasn't exactly along his ideal career path. "What about you?"

Taking another sip of water, Riley pointed to the stack of books on the desk by Chase's arm. "History?" Chase raised his eyebrows in question and Riley nodded.

"Props to you then, mate. I'm terrible at history." Chase was the worst at remembering dates. Or remembering anything important, period.

Tilting his head curiously to one side, Riley smiled. "Maybe I could help you study sometime. It's not that difficult."

Chase tapped his fingers on the edge of Riley's desk as he thought about it. Having Riley help him study wouldn't hurt, he could use a good grade in history for once. Then there was this little flit in his chest that made Chase want to learn more about Riley. Like why was everything he seemed to own green? Bedsheets, towels, even his toothbrush was green. The green sweatshirt he was in right now? Adorable. And the little stuffed dinosaur at the foot of his bed. Chase wanted to know more about Riley.

"How about this. I get the pizza and you help me study." Chase said and surprisingly, Riley happily agreed.

"How does Friday night sound?"

Obviously Chase said yes.


	2. Chapter 2

When Friday rolled around, Chase knew he had an easy day ahead of him. Fridays were the one day a week where he only had to deal with one class and that was Early American History. Not his favorite class but it was a course he had to take so might as well just get it over with.

Chase had been on his way back from class when he got a call about a monster attack in downtown Amber Beach.

Figures, just when Chase was going to go back and take a nap, Sledge has other plans.

Being the first one morphed and on the scene, Chase took one good look at Sledge's latest monster. He looked like a copper gasket from an old machine. The name of Gasketcase seemed fitting to Chase as he smirked underneath his helmet.

"Ah hah, black ranger! Alone now are we?" Gasketcase cackled and shot a blast towards Chase, sending him backwards to the ground. 

Obviously, he wasn't ready for that.

Suddenly a green blast whirled over Chase's head and went straight towards Gasketcase. The monster wasn't ready for that one either and it too, sent him to the ground with a loud thud.

"Are you okay?" Chase looked up to see the green ranger kneeling at his side, helping him back up to his feet.

Chase signaled that he was indeed fine and with the other's help, got to his feet. The other rangers hadn't arrived yet, and Chase didn't exactly know when they'd show up. But that didn't matter, he and his green teammate could easily take care of Gasketcase.

Or not.

Barely into the fight and both Chase and his teammate had been knocked to the ground a handful of times. The green ranger seemed to be taking the brunt of the attacks this time.

"Hah! You two are nothing without the other rangers! It's not worth fighting the two of you!" Gasketcase taunted and waved to the two lone rangers. "Don't you worry, I'll be back!" And with a puff of smoke, Gasketcase was gone.

"That was really weird." Chase mumbled to himself when the monster vanished into thin air. But that really wasn't his main concern at the moment. Still writhing on the ground was the green ranger. Skidding across the grass, Chase knelt down next to the other boy. "What's wrong?"

The green ranger moved slowly into a seated position, not seeming to care that Chase had his hand on his shoulder. "Just hit my head. I'm fine."

Not really believing him, Chase couldn't do anything but help his teammate to his feet. Chase had gathered up the courage to ask what the green ranger's name was when he looked back to find him gone. Looking one way to find that he was indeed alone, Chase swore under his breath.

Figures.

\------

It took Chase a little longer than expected to get back to his building after picking up the pizza. He pulled something in his shoulder while fighting Gasketcase and he knew it was going to be sore in the morning. At least tomorrow was Saturday, which meant he could sleep in however long he wanted.

You know, as long as Sledge decided to not fudge with Chase's beauty rest.

When he finally arrived on the fifth floor, Chase stood in front of Riley's door. It was closed for once and he knew his neighbor had to be behind that door. At least he should be, they planned this _study date_ together. Hopefully Riley didn't forget.

With a quick knock and juggle of the pizza box, Chase heard a shuffle behind the door before it clicked open.

There stood Riley.

With an obnoxious bruise forming around his right eye.

"Holy shit, mate! Are you okay?!" Chase didn't even bother to greet his new friend, instead he walked into his room and set the pizza down on Riley's desk.

"Hello to you, too." Riley turned and shut the door behind him. "And I'm _fine_. It's nothing."

Chase stood there completely baffled. "Nothing? That's _nothing_?" Sighing, Chase looked around the room and saw Riley's mini fridge. It didn't matter what he thought, Chase was going to look through the freezer to find something to put on Riley's eye. Bag of peas, which he doubted was in there, anything. 

"Chase, what are you doing?!"

Rummaging through the freezer, Chase thought he was going to come up empty handed until he saw a lone Hot Pocket tucked in the corner. Such a waste of a terribly disgusting piece of food, but it'll have to do.

"Riley, come here." Chase sat down on the edge of the bed and surprisingly, Riley obliged. "Sorry you only have a Hot Pocket in your freezer but it'll help." Careful not to hurt him any further, Chase gently placed part of the frozen food against Riley's slowly forming black eye. Riley winced and hissed between his teeth, to which Chase mumbled an apology. "Sorry, don't mean to hurt you."

With one green eye open and now focused on Chase, Riley smiled. "It's okay."

The pair sat like that for a few minutes, Chase gently pressing the Hot Pocket to Riley's eye. When the frozen food no longer felt cold, Chase slowly began to pull it away. "You didn't get in a fight with someone, did you?"

Riley shook his head.

"I know we don't really know each other that well, but would you tell me if you were in trouble?"

Riley sat there for a second before slowly nodding his head.

"You'd really tell me?"

The blonde haired boy continued to nod his head. "Probably."

"Any particular reason why?"

There was a faint tint to Riley's cheeks now. The blush made Chase smile. "You just seem like somebody who'd help. And clearly, I was right." Riley nodded his head in the direction of the Hot Pocket in Chase's right hand. "Thanks, by the way."

"No problem, little raptor." Chase patted Riley's shoulder.

Riley looked puzzled at the sudden nickname. "Little raptor?"

All Chase did was point to the stuffed green raptor at the head of Riley's bed. And all Riley did was smile. "How about that pizza?"

After reheating the pizza and completely ignoring the fact that they were really supposed to be studying, both men ended up sprawled out on Riley's bed watching television. Nothing good was on but after flipping through the channels, they found _The Empire Strikes Back_ and Riley immediately knocked the remote out of Chase's hands.

"Whoa, mate. What was that for?" Chase asked and Riley blushed once again.

"Thisisoneofmyfavoritemovies." 

"Excuse me, what?" Chase leaned in a little closer to Riley, only causing his blush to deepen.

"This is one of my favorite movies."

Chase grinned and ruffled Riley's dark blonde hair. "Well then, we'll have to watch it now, won't we?"

The pair stayed awake through the entire movie, saying random facts about themselves in order to get to know one another better. And for the first time in a long time, Chase was actually enjoying himself. He had Riley to thank for that.

Those history books lay forgotten on Riley's desk for the rest of the night.


End file.
